1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simplified sound-reproducing device for playing a record disc having a plurality of recorded grooves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A simplified sound-reproducing device capable of selectively reproducing sound from a record disc having a plurality of recorded grooves has already been developed and known to the public (Japanese Patent Publication No. 19763/1976, U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,629 and British Patent No. 1,336,749).
According to the above-mentioned simplified sound-reproducing device, the operator's pushing of a selection pole will cause the inclined face of a stylus force releasing wheel to rotate. Then the stylus force releasing lever carried by the wheel also rotates together with the stylus force releasing the wheel and picks up a speaker unit which permits a pickup to return to the starting point of sound reproduction on a recorded face of a record disc unit. At the same time, the selection pole also locks a stopper pin disposed on the record disc to temporarily stop rotation of the record disc unit and thereby position a specific recorded groove in a location for engagement with the pickup, which has already returned to the starting point of sound reproduction.
Thus, upon subsequent release of the selection pole, the stylus force releasing lever will retract together with the stylus force releasing wheel which, in turn, releases its engagement with the speaker unit so that the necessary stylus force can be impaired to the pickup.
Accordingly, stylus force is often unwillingly imparted during the period when the pickup is returning to the starting point of sound reproduction, unless the operator continues his depression of the selection pole until the stopper pin can engage the specific selection pole which he has pushed.
Such malfunction may after make arbitary selection of the desired recorded groove difficult.
Appropriate timing of the stopper pin with the depressed selection pole varies upon the relative distance between the stopper pin and the selection pole which is difficult for the operator to forecast.
Accordingly, the aforesaid sound-reproducing device still bears drawbacks in exact selection and rapidness in manipulation.